


电椅

by salomeeeeeee



Category: Primal Fear (1996)
Genre: Death, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeeeeeee/pseuds/salomeeeeeee
Summary: 预警：Roy死亡，有轮奸/用刑/死亡/死亡过程描写
Relationships: mob/Aaron
Kudos: 6





	电椅

狱警问他：“你想要什么样的晚餐？”

于是Roy知道判决书上签着的时间到了，他人生的日历也即将翻到最后一页。他没有骂一句脏话，狱警们用警棍把他的性子磨钝，又用禁闭教给他如何闭嘴。

警察递给Roy棕黄色的纸和黑色水性笔，他在那张廉价的愿望单上写下苹果，馅饼，蘑菇浓汤，奶油蛋糕和香槟酒，而他们收走字条，把他的要求一一端上。

Roy把叉子插进蛋糕上的草莓里时，狱警说：“我看我们可以省下剃毛①的步骤。”

好的，Roy说，好的。

“好好享受你的最后一餐。”狱警说。

Roy攥着叉子的手还停在半空中，他抬起头看向警察，“我以为行刑时间是在三天后。”

是在三天后，狱警说，不过他们不会再给他提供食物。

是因为那些排泄物，狱警说。无论你曾经睡在破报纸上还是敞篷游轮里，是流浪汉还是电影明星，两千四百伏特的电流从你的身体里淌过后，你都会舌尖探出，身体僵直，失禁在裤子里。

那时候会有大人物到场，许多大人物。所以Roy必须得把自己的肠道清空。

狱警们对他撒谎，给他许不切实际的承诺。他是个聪明的孩子，但无论是什么人在死亡的威胁前都会变得愚蠢一些。他被骗得团团转，还以为自己抓住了救命稻草。

Roy跪下来舔他们的鸡巴时，狱警们承诺自己会为他拿到大门的钥匙，为他拖延住值班的同事，为他抹掉电脑室里的监控。

对，含进去，再深点，动动舌头。如果他舔得好，他们可以告诉他一条通往监狱外的密道。

他们在食堂排队打饭时告诉身后的同事，只要对那个小屠夫说几句漂亮话，晚上就可以摸进他的囚室，操进他屁股上的那个肉洞。

“有时候你把鸡巴插进去，还会捅到上一个人留在里面的东西。”叫Sam的狱警插话，“于是熄灯之后，我们把他带到了公共澡堂。”

“是狱医的主意。我们把花洒头解了下来，只留下下面的那截橡胶管。我操完之后，狱医把橡胶管捅进了那个小男孩的屁眼里。他打开开关，屠夫男孩就开始尖叫，他挣扎得太厉害，我们只能把他的手铐在热水管道上。”

“狱医把开关关上的时候他已经不叫了，他躺在地上，肚子鼓起来，像只被剥了皮的青蛙。橡胶管一抽出来，水和精块就从他的屁股里涌出来。詹姆斯等不及，水还没流完就把鸡巴插进了那个洞里，那个家伙一边操他一边按上他的肚子，小屠夫就开始翻着白眼流泪。”

第三天他还是被送进行刑室，没有钥匙，没有暗道，只有一套崭新的囚服：一件卡其色的囚服，系绳在后边。狱警帮他打了一个简单的结，一会那只结还要被松开，他们需要解开囚犯的衣服，让他的后背贴在椅子的电极上。

一扇铁门在他面前开启，另一扇铁门就在他身后合上。他经过观察室的玻璃墙，看到里边站满了穿着西装套装的政客名流。男性打着领带，一只手指压在袖扣上。女性踩着细高跟，长发盘在头顶上。他们盯着他，眼睛一眨不眨。他们来看免费演出，只等着Roy入场。

电椅被安置在行刑室正中。它是黑色的，木制的，表面刷了一层清漆，粘在其上的电极闪闪发光。

Roy站在椅子前，等着狱警为自己解开手铐和脚镣。他闻到身后传来一股混着空气清新剂的尿骚味。狱警们早已学会让犯人在受刑前穿上尿布，可椅子上依然留下了这股味道。

这是他们人生中的最后一次排泄，最后一个证明他们存活过的佐证。他们的灵魂会一起黏在电椅上吗？或许Roy闻到的是死亡，死亡闻起来就该是这样，一股寻常，狼狈，不体面的味道。

狱警为他解开手铐，从前Roy一直期待这个解开手铐的画面，却没预想到是在行刑室里。他恍惚间领悟到死亡是另一种自由，另一种脱离牢狱的手段。他在脑子里咀嚼着这一句，哄骗自己。

Roy在椅子上坐下，狱警把用来固定他的皮带收紧，紧得让他觉得自己像是一条胶布，一条被粘在椅子上的卡其色的胶布。椅子的设计者想必并没有亲自坐上去过。他的关节被硌得疼，好在疼痛并不会持续多久，绝大多数囚犯只在椅子上待了五分钟，就被拖下来，抬上担架，塞进焚尸炉。

戴着假发的典狱长拢了拢手里的资料，例行公事的把宣言和法条读了一遍，随后发言的是手握着十字架项链的牧师。十字架反射着白炽灯，在牧师的脸上投下一个光斑，就映在牧师张张合合的嘴唇下方。

他们问Roy有没有什么遗言，他没有，他没有亲人，也没有朋友。狱警为他套上连着电极的头盔，他隔着铁丝间的空隙望向观察室，他没有看到律师，他不知道对方是未接受邀请，还是站在人群之后。

Roy想起自己第一次与Martin见面是在一场晚宴，他随着唱诗班演出，Martin在台下与Janet碰杯。死刑结束后这些人也会举办一场晚宴，副主教会站在红木演讲台前发言，身后是厚重的红丝绒布帏。副主教会建议大家举杯，第一杯敬公道，第二杯敬正义，第三杯给死去的主教。

死刑由三个行刑官共同执行，每个人的面前都摆着一个红色的按钮，除了设计者，没有人知道哪只按钮连接着开关。他们说这是人道主义，避免行刑者产生心理负担。

“多此一举，”有人小声说，“从没听说过侩子手会因为愧疚砍下自己的脑袋。”

总之，三个执行官还是在操作台前一字排开，监刑官的数字数到一，他们就一齐按下手下的电钮。

医生站在电椅前方，低头看向腕表。这是一只机械表，虽说石英表更轻便，不用上链，但医生还是更偏爱机械表的质感。狱医盯着秒针在水晶表面下转了一圈，他刚开始参加行刑时一分钟还很长，过于漫长，长到足够冷汗顺着他的脖子流到衣领里，他再抓着胸口那一块布料把它蹭掉。等到上百个穿着卡其色囚服的囚犯被从他的面前拖走后，这一分钟也与其他的一分钟没有任何区别了。也许在未来他会觉得一分钟太短。他等着电流声消失后，走上前，用戴着绝缘手套的手把电极网拉开。

Roy还在呼吸，他在急促的抽气，不知是呼吸不畅还是电击让他的脸颊上浮起一片斑驳的潮红，那块红晕看起来就像是某支杂交失败的玫瑰。他的眼皮在轻微的抽搐，眼睛翻白，瞳色似乎比从前更浅了，如果仔细看，还可以看到上边蛛网状的斑纹。他张着嘴，从喉咙里挤出一些古怪的，无意义的音节。狱医把电极扣回去，往后退了几步，示意行刑者继续。

海浪，Roy听到浪花的声音。海浪从脑后涌来，冲进他的脑子里，再从他的耳朵漏出去。他的眼前浮着午休初醒时会看到的那种彩色光斑，它们就像是蚁群，从他的眼前爬过，然后四散开来。他的舌头在口腔内作响，他只能把它抵在自己发烫的齿关上。海浪从他的四肢涌入，从他的后腰，下臂，小腿肚上的电极，让他的皮肤底下流淌着一条滚烫的河流。Roy又从水流声之外分辨出振翅声，他不明白那是什么，是死神的蝠翼，还是红眼睛的白鸽。他用尚未失灵的鼻子闻到自己身上的焦味，让他想起几年前自己偷偷在主教房内抽烟，烧坏了对方的羊毛地毯。后来发生了什么？他已经想不起来了。

他的心脏跳得就像一只小狗，它要从Roy的胸腔里破出，他能感受到体内的脏器都在震荡。他终于能够张嘴，张嘴，张大，张到下巴抵在电极网上。他发出微不可闻的尖叫。唾液一直在流，顺着铁丝网的间隙滴到他的胸膛上。Roy失禁了，好在他们有提前为他穿上尿布。他从未如此逼近死亡。

他看上去是死了，他的眼睛半睁着，只是不会再眨动，他的胸口没有起伏，皮肤之下开始浮出紫色和绿色。电极帽被拉开，Roy被解下来。他还剩下一点微弱的触感，他的皮肤是一层皮手套，里边盛满了熟透的骨与肉。

年轻的狱警让自己的手掌穿过Roy的腋下，他把小屠夫架起来。他架着对方往前挪了几步，突然停了下来。

“他的手指还在动。”他说。

另一边的狱警说，那是因为他的神经里还淌着电流。

年轻的狱警握住他的手腕，收紧虎口，说，可是他的脉搏也在跳动。

有人在观察室里发出一声惊叫。

以往政客们用手杖隔出界限，用香水划分领地，直到五分钟前这件屋子里还充斥着肉桂，檀木，柑橘和烟草的味道，现在一切似乎都被收了起来，连同着他们的傲气和自尊，都因为震惊和恐惧被挤回皮囊之下。他们茫然又错愕的环顾四周，突然发现这位的西装似乎改得过窄，另一位的鼻尖上开始浮粉，然后他们开始意识到自己在他人的眼中也该是如此。他们掏出手帕假咳了几声，又望回行刑室。

有人开口，说：“这座电椅出了问题。”

另一个人立刻接上话，她的音调因为激动和恐惧抬高，“我们可以从临市调一台过来。”

有人凑到相熟的朋友耳边窃语：“听说某些地方行刑失败三次就可以免除死刑。”

信教者在胸前画十字祷告，开始疑心Roy体内是不是真的有另一个邪恶的魂灵。

典狱长指使着狱警把电极拆下。

监狱附近有一家皮革厂，典狱长对大家说，监狱附近有一家皮革厂，他们养牛，许多牛。典狱长曾经去过一次，厂长邀请他去参观，最后他在里边预定了一批皮料。

厂长说他们可以做出芝加哥最好的皮子，诀窍不止在药水，更在杀牛的方式上。

绝大多数屠宰场杀牛用刀，那些工人没有太多时间磨刀，刀片都是钝的，有时得花上二十分钟，肉牛才能把血流干，停止呼吸。普通屠宰场做不出上等皮料，痛苦会随着牛的呼吸浸到皮里。

而他们不一样，他们用电。就像我们一样，用电。他们用两根连着电源的铁棒，一只正极，一只负极，一只插进牛的嘴里，另一只塞进牛的肛门里。只需要十五秒钟，那些牛就不再动了。然后它们被扛上传送带，运送到下一个车间，变成一张完整的皮子。②

只需要十五秒钟。

有人把Roy抬起来，让他趴在地上。他们把他的裤子和尿布扒下来，另一个人捏着他的两颊让他张嘴。

Roy终于看清那是白鸽，白鸽飞进他的额头里，他融化进海浪里。世界是白色和金色的，像曾经他在秋日早晨直视的太阳。他似乎在上升，也许也在下沉，然后他就在海浪里睡着了。

众人开始欢呼，他们依次和典狱长握手之后，就急匆匆的离开了观察室。他们得赶回家，挑选晚宴时戴的首饰了。

**Author's Note:**

> ①为了增强导电性，囚犯需被事先剔除体毛。  
> ②部分中国屠宰场会使用这种方式杀牛，事实上这种杀牛方式十分不人道，被电击的牛会极端痛苦。该方法失败率极高，也并不能让它们迅速毙命，一些牛需要承受多次电击。我只是想看Roy被电极捅屁股而已）


End file.
